Nobuo Terumī
Nobuo Terumī (てるみノブオ, Terumii Nobuo)'' ''is a shinobi ranked jōnin of Kirigakure. He's the only son of Mitsuo and Mimiko and also the eighth leader of the Terumī clan. Background During his childhood, Nobuo was a lazy kid who felt too important but train too little. It wasn't until his cousin Kasumi surpassed him that he took his training seriously. He also was a spoiled child. His father had to fulfil his duties as a the head of Terumī clan and had little to no time for him. Because of this his mother raised him condescendingly. Mimiko always made excuses for her son whenever he was doing something wrong or cutting Sanae's classes. Nobuo believed he had no reason to put effort because, as he was going to be the leader of the clan one day, he will be the most powerful shinobi in the clan. However, when he discovered his father was not the most powerful shinobi in the clan, he felt in despair. If power did not come with birth rights, then he was in troubles. As he grew up, Nobuo understood the magnitude of his responsibilities and decided to work hard to be a worthy leader. When Nobuo finally left behind his haughty attitude, he earned the respect of his cousin. Noting the willingness of Nobuo, Kasumi renewed her interest in helping him become the leader that the clan so desperately needs and deserves. This is why they were often seen training together during their adolescence and their relationship improved. Personality As a kid, Nobuo was cheerful and playful but also lazy and arrogant. He was always covered in bound from his training and he often complained about how rude Kasumi was during the sparring time. Along with Isana and Shin, he had been seen bullying hybrid Terumī kids until Mukuro stood up in behalf of the hybrid kids and threatened them. However, Nobuo and his friends did not stopped and the discrepancy had to be resolved with fists. After losing, Nobu resented Mukuro and Kasumi since he was sure they won because they cheated. This was the lie that he told himself to protect his ego. When he was assigned to a genin team led by Fukashi, Nobuo thought that the purpose of the team was to assist him in all his decisions since he was born to be a leader. This led him to do as little as possible during the missions, and leaving the hard work to his companions. While the failed missions accumulated, Nobuo understood that he should try harder if he wanted to clean up his team's reputation. His laziness and ego led him to several discussions with Yukari and Manato. With Manato, tense situations were common thing since he was a fast learner and Nobuo envied of him. However, over the years Fukashi managed to make them work as a team. As the time went by, Nobuo grown up to became a rightful leader. He's very loyal to Kirigakure and his own clan, and would easily sacrifice one for the good of all. Appearance Nobuo is a more or less good looking and tall man with muscled body and wide back. He has red short spiky hair and light green eyes. Nobuo has thick eyebrows and a mole under the middle of his left eye. He rather wear Kirigakure's standard uniform but it's seen wearing traditional clothes during the council meetings. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a solid state of lava. He's an average shinobi with no other particular talent more than his clan Kekkei Genkai and synchronicity with his team once they manage to get along well. He's the first leader of the Terumī clan to master only two basic natural transformations, being this Earth and Fire. A Leader Reborns Soon... Chūnin Exams Soon Chasing the Moon When Nobuo learned that Kasumi killed Toshiro and fled Kirigakure, volunteered to bring her back and asked Yagura for clemency on her behalf. Yagura lied to Nobuo assuring him that, if he managed to bring her back, she would be put on trial and probably imprisoned but would not kill her. After several month going on covered missions to chase any little hint, he was ready to give up thinking that, if he can't find her, maybe Kirigakure won't be able neither. However, when he returned home from what would be his last mission of that nature, he ran into Kasumi by chance. Insistently, Nobuo ordered her to return to Kirigakure. Nevertheless, when she refused, he made it clear that he would take her back to the village even if he had to do it by force. The battle never came to start. Kasumi easily knocked him down and he woke up three days later in the exact same place he had found her. Fourth Shinobi World War When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Nobuo was placed in the Fourth Division like most of the ninjas from Terumī clan. In the battlefield he met Kasumi, who is aware and had full control of her body. She was very angry for being reanimated and decided to fight against reincarnated shinobis. When she asked about Mei, Nobuo explained that she's fine and is currently protecting the Daimyō. Kasumi apologized for having knocked him out years ago. When she discovered that Kirigakure was finally a peaceful place and that the change that Mei had introduced had been welcome, her reincarnated body dissolves and his soul returns to the afterlife. Trivia *Nobuo (允男) can be translated to "sincere man". He rather be called just "Nobu" tho. * * Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Kirigakure Category:Original Character Category:DRAFT